


Phillammon's Phlashfics

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Flash Fic, Gen, I am here to make you sad, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: A collection for any of Phillammon's flashfics that are too short to reasonably justify being their own work. Most of these will have been posted in passing to discord, collected here mostly for posterity.
Kudos: 8





	1. Condolences

Dear  Mrs. Eloise Skylark 

We are writing to extend our condolences for the recent loss of your child or ward  Sylvia Skylark  on the night of  September 3rd .

While this loss is tragic, we will remember  Sylvia  as she lived and died- defending all that we know and love on everyone's behalf.

We thank you for your strength in this trying time.

𝓐𝓜𝓙  
Alice Jackson, Coordinator-in-Chief  
On behalf of the City Defense Department


	2. Peace

Sylvia had a lot of close calls. It was only a matter of time until one of them caught up with her.

We know when the first one happened. We found her still sitting at the dinner table, shaking, when we came down in the morning. I sent the twins off to school on their own, called ahead to Future's Promise, held my daughter until she stopped trembling and went to sleep. Helped in part by a mug of cocoa spiked with as much gin as I thought I could get away with.

Ever since then, we were woken every night by her nightmares. She'd wake up screaming, and soon we'd all be awake too. The first few times I'd tried to help. Soon it wasn't worth it.

We miss her terribly, of course. That goes without saying.

But we also sleep much easier now she's gone.


	3. Liminality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wake up.

There is a brief, liminal moment between dream and lucidity, right at the edge of waking.

As dreams fade, as reality reasserts, just before memories crowd out the fantasies of the night. In that fragmentary moment, everything you dreamed is as real as the rest of the world will be.

Your power can still be with you. Your friends can be smiling, joined in unshakable camaraderie, trusting one another with their lives and trusted in turn. You, their trusted leader, they, your loyal allies.

And then it's gone.

But each morning, in that one, brief, glorious moment, Tessa Quinn can be happy.


End file.
